Camp Rock
by rainbowstar630
Summary: Mikan is going to Camp Rock and meets the Natsume Hyuuga. What drama could happen? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Camp Rock, and the songs. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**My new story! This story will be uploaded freely. I don't know when I'll update but at least once a week. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mikan's POV

I woke up and did my daily routine. It was the last day of school. First I put my music on.

_Whooo... _  
_ . ! _

_How to choose? _  
_ Who to be? _  
_Well, let's see_  
_There are so many choices now._  
_Play guitar, be a movie star._  
_In my head, a voice says_  
_Why not, try everything? _  
_Why stop, reach for any dream? _  
_I can rock, cause it's my life._  
_And now's the time_

_Who will I be? _  
_It's up to me_  
_ All the never ending possibilities_  
_That I can see_  
_There's nothing that I can't do_  
_Who will I be? _  
_Yes, I believe_  
_I get to make the future what I want to_  
_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me_  
_Who will I be? _

_Yeah yeah... _

_If I decide, _  
_I'm the girl to change the world_  
_I can do it any time._  
_Opportunity right in front of me_  
_And the choice is all mine_

_Why not, try everything? _  
_Why stop, reach for any dream? _  
_I can rock, cause it's my life._  
_And now's the time_

_Who will I be? _  
_It's up to me_  
_ All the never ending possibilities_  
_That I can see_  
_There's nothing that I can't do_  
_Who will I be? _  
_Yes, I believe_  
_I get to make the future what I want to_  
_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me_  
_Who will I be? _

_I wanna find the who I am inside._  
_Who will I be? _  
_I wanna show the, the way that I can shine... _  
_Yeah... Oh yeah... yeah... _

_Who will I be? _  
_It's up to me_  
_ All the never ending possibilities_  
_That I can see_  
_There's nothing that I can't do_  
_Who will I be? _  
_Yes, I believe_  
_I get to make the future what I want to_  
_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me_  
_Who will I be? _

_ Whooo... who will I be? _  
_Who will I be!_

Then I got dressed and went to eat breakfast.

"Turn the t.v on." I said to my mom.

She turned it on and the news was about Natsume Hyuuga. What's wrong with him? He ditched which cost lots of money. He will end up staying at Camp Rock this summer. My mom then turned the t.v off.

"This omelet is really good," I told her.

"I see. Well I found another Camp Rock brochure. Honey, we can't afford it," she said.

All my hope went down. I just got my things and left for school.

After school, I cleaned my locker out. My best friend Hotaru came up to me and asked if I was going to Camp Rock. She wasn't going.

"No. Can't afford."

"Oh. But your singing is so good! You should go."

When I went home, my parents told me they had something to tell me.

"Your going to Camp Rock!" they said.

"Well we're going to Camp Rock. I'm gonna cook there and they gave you the employee discount," my mom added.

"OMG! AHHH!" I screamed.

This was gonna be an awesome summer.


	2. First Day of Camp

**Hi! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mikan's POV

Wow... Camp Rock looks so amazing... I got out of the car the minute we stopped. My mom and I went to our cabins and packed. As soon as I finished packing. I went outside. I bumped into a girl.

"Sorry! I'm really clumsy..." I said.

"It's okay. Your first time here?" the girl said.

She was pretty.

"Yeah. What's your name?" I asked.

"Luna. Nice to meet you. I think we'll be great friends," Luna said.

She's been here before and gave me a tour of the place.

"That's Sumire Shouda. The daughter of Sumi Shouda. Don't get evolved with her too much. She could be really bitchy," she said.

"Really. I'm still a fan of her mom though."

It was about time for me to help in the kitchen and I said goodbye to Luna and told her I'll meet her later.

I was finished setting the tables and was about to leave when I saw a piano. I sat down, took my paper out and began to play and sing.

_Do you know what it's like_  
_To feel so in the dark_  
_To dream about a life_  
_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_  
_Like it's too far away_  
_I have to believe in myself_  
_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

After I finished, I got my stuff and left.

Natsume's POV (before Mikan sang the song)

I was walking around while talking to my brother Ruka and sister Misaki.

Ruka and I were the same age, but Misaki was a year older.

"I learned my lesson. I need hair product," I said into the phone.

"It's time for you to live the natural life," they said and hung up on me.

Then some fangirls saw me and started chasing me. I hid in the bushes and they ran away. Then I heard someone sing.

_Do you know what it's like_  
_To feel so in the dark_  
_To dream about a life_  
_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_  
_Like it's too far away_  
_I have to believe in myself_  
_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

When I went in I tried to look for the person. There was no one there.

* * *

**Review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	3. Life so Far

Mikan's POV

Well the next few weeks went on well. Everyone thought my mom had the best cooking ever. Well I became friends with most of the people except for Sumire. Luna was right. Sumire was bitchy. Well here was the story.

After Luna found out that my mom was the chef, she wanted to help me out too. We met Anna and Nonoko who volunteered to work in the kitchen since Anna like cooking so much. Well they were Sumire's friends and apparently, Sumire didn't like me since I was not so rich like she was. She thought I didn't belong there so she decided to get me in trouble so I couldn't go to the Final Jam. She went in the kitchen and put her bracelet there and said Luna and I stole it. Now I'm depressed that I can't go to Final Jam.

Natsume's POV

Its already been a few weeks and I still haven't found the girl. I spend all day trying to find her. No luck. Then all the sudden a girl bumps into me.

"Sorry!" she said.

"Whatever polka."

"What?...PERVERT!"

She is gonna make me go deaf.

"Well hi! I'm Mikan!" she said recovering from being mad.

"Hn."

"Aren't you gonna tell me yours?"

"Don't you know it little girl?"

"Hey! Don't call me little girl! And no, but you seem familiar..."

"Natsume."

"Oh. Well nice meeting you!" she said and ran off.

Wow. A girl who doesn't go high over heels for me. Nice.


	4. Final Jam

**I know I said on Hiatus, but I had the need to update it.**

* * *

Mikan's POV

Well time to meet Luna. She told me to meet her for something important.

"Hey Luna!" I said.

"Hi Mikan!" she said back.

"Well guess what?" she continued.

"What?"

"I figured a way we could go to final jam!"

"Really?"

"Yup! He said the end of final jam. We'll just go at the very end."

"Oh! There's only ten minutes left!"

"Let's go!"

We ran to the final jam stage and heard that they were already judging. I hope I make it in time to perform. Luna grabbed a microphone and made a loud noise with it. Then the person in charge, Narumi, let us prepare. Finally it was my turn.

I went up on stage and everyone was staring at me. Still, I decided to go on. The music started

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_to let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

Then I hear someone else sing

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

I joined in again

_I gotta find you_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

The song ended and our faces were close together.

Later on that day, I was packing my stuff when I see Natsume come up to me.

"Didn't know you could sing," he said.

"There are many things you don't know about me," I told him.

"Then why don't we get to know each other more?"

I look at him with confusion.

"Excuse me, but it's about time when everyone goes home," I told him.

"So where do you live?" he asked.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to tell you that?"

"Just tell me the city."

"Kyoto."

"Perfect, I live near there."

"What about it?"

"We're going on a date."

"WHAT?"

"I mean exactly what I mean little girl."

"You don't know where I live."

"Tell me."

"Fine."

I write it down and left. Seriously, why would he even want to go on a date with me?

* * *

**Bored so I felt like I had to update it. Please read my new new fanfic My Sensei. Review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


End file.
